


Out of Towers, Onto Travels

by Trash_000



Series: Under Covers, Over Curses- The Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A little bit of adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belle gets out of Regina’s tower, Belle’s Escape, Belle’s trying to get back to Rumple, Gen, Prequel to Under Covers Over Curses, Rumple thinks she’s dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_000/pseuds/Trash_000
Summary: Prequel to ‘Under Covers, Over Curses’Takes place in the Enchanted Forest.This is the story of how Belle managed to escape the Evil Queen’s capture and her journey to find her True Love once again.





	Out of Towers, Onto Travels

**Author's Note:**

> So, for those of you that read ‘Under Covers, Over Curses’, you know Belle managed to escape Regina. If you’d like to know exactly how she managed such a thing, I’ve written you this! 
> 
> I hope you like it

Belle sighed, eyeing the dimming horizon through the large open window of her prison. When she’d first been captured she’d been grateful for the gentle breezes that came through when nights got a little too stuffy in the warming spring. She’d been especially fond of the window over the summer months when it let in night air to cool her after insufferably humid summer days. She’d liked how it let sun in to warm and colour her skin in those months as well, but now, she hated the blasted thing. It was late autumn now and the breezes were no longer pleasant. They chilled her to the bone in the wee hours, preventing her sleep and she was nearly positive she’d freeze to death if she were to remain in the tower over winter. She wouldn’t put it against the Evil Queen to allow her to suffer such a fate. Regina had many prisoners and cared little for any of them.

It was with thoughts like those that Belle missed her time at the Dark Castle most. Sure, Rumple had a dungeon and took prisoners from time to time, but he didn’t make much of a hobby out of it, especially not after the Robin Hood fiasco. And when she’d been his ‘prisoner’ in the early days of their deal he’d not been nearly has harsh and inconsiderate as Regina. He’d gift her small comforts. A pillow to cry into, a blanket to keep warm on a chilly night, actual food rather than the inedible mush she was served here. Not to mention after a time Rumple had completely forgone locking her up in a dungeon and had given her an actual bedchamber with a full wardrobe. Despite his occasional rude comments and the steely mask of indifference he wore when not prancing about with a quip on his tongue, Rumple hadn’t treated her as anything less than a guest… until she ruined it all by allowing the Queen’s idea to get into her head. Of course she shouldn’t have just kissed him without knowing whether he wanted his curse broken or not. It was foolish of her to assume he’d not want to be the most powerful being in the realm anymore. She figured there was more reason that merely the power, but it still sort of hurt to know that there was something he valued over her. 

She longed to get out of this prison, to go back to him and apologize with all she had. Hell, she’d beg at his feet and kiss his boots if she must. She missed him and his minor acts of kindness. She missed the little touches and the gentle words they’d been able to share near the end of her time there. She missed taking tea with him, and curling up in the library with on of his many books. She missed all the magic shenanigans that they sometimes found themselves in, like the time he’d brought home a rug from a deal in Agrabah and Belle had ended up taking an interesting tour of the great hall’s rafters when she’d tried to beat the dust from it, or the time he’d mistakenly given her a pair of shoes that made her dance herself to exhaustion (The fun part of that story being the hour or so Rumple has spent trying to catch her so he could manually pry them from her feet. He’d not been able to predict where the shoes would carry her and had leapt head-on into many furniture items and magical objects. The peak of the hilarity was when the witches pollen had fallen from a shelf he’d crashed into when she’d danced her way up to his lab and he wound up stuck in an intense sneezing fit!). She truly missed spending time with him. They almost always enjoyed themselves and she would do anything to make it back to him. 

But in order to do that, she needed to escape. Good thing she’d been working on a plan. She’d sent a plea for help written in blood with the end of a sewing needle on some torn fabric from her dress out on the leg of a bird she’d found perched on the window ledge one morning, hoping it would find someone who’d be willing to help. She just needed to hear from any outside allies, and hopefully, she could be out of there by the end of the month. Then she could go back to Rumplestiltksin and try and make things right. Maybe she could get something close to a happily ever after. With another forlorn sigh she curled herself up on the thin straw mattress, hugging herself to fend off the evening chill. She closed her eyes and prayed silently that she’d be permitted some sleep that night. 

——

She woke to the door banging open and a guardsman stepping in. A second black knight stood firm in the doorway to prevent escape as the first stepped up to a small table and set down a meal tray. As the guard turned to leave Belle caught a glimpse of his face, ginger beard and kind eyes darkened with the fear only seen in imprisoned men. The Huntsman, Belle realized. She had spoken to him before, through the door and he’d told her that he would help if he were able to. He’s trapped just like her, but much worse off. He’s the Queen’s pet, her toy, and for that Belle feels truly sorry for him. He winks to her as he makes his leave, a signal to remind Belle that he’s on the side of good no matter where his heart physically lays. Belle nods, says a meek, quiet thanks the way she always has as prisoner, but her heart sings within her, hoping beyond hope that she’d soon be free. 

The guards leave her, locking the door, and she listens to their descending steps as they make their way from the tower. Once she’s sure she won’t be disturbed she scrambles over to the tray and starts digging through in look of something. There’s nothing in the mush, and the water looks and tasted normal and so she frowns in disappointment, thinking she’d only gotten her hopes up and the Huntsman had merely been greeting her, before she notices the surface the bowl and cup sit upon is a different grain of wood than the bottom and handles of the wooden tray. She smiles then, removes the ceramics and digs at the edge of the surface until it lifts up to reveal a single sheet of paper.

She gently slides the paper from its hiding and looks it over. There’s a crudely drawn map of the Queen’s castle grounds. Crude in the sense that it looked rushed by someone who’d once known the castle well but hadn’t been there for a long time. This would be good to Belle, if only she weren’t locked in a tower, she though with a frustrated sigh. She flipped it over expecting to see it blank, but grateful to find a note written in a looping cursive script. 

“Belle, 

Word has spread quickly through the allied groups against the Queen of your unfair imprisonment in the northeastern most tower of the palace. You’re very clever for finding a means of sending out your distress. My partner is currently journeying in search of a magic or means to help you. Your internal ally has agreed to bring you the solution as soon as we’ve procured it. A team of others have offered themselves for a rescue team if needed. We will try our hardest to free you as soon as possible. 

Please be patient in knowing help is on its way. “ 

The tiding wasn’t signed by anyone in particular, though the map and royal appearance of the hand gave her a clue. They say birds of a feather flock together, perhaps it was the same for princesses fallen from their grace. 

——

Rumplestilskin was becoming more accustomed to the silence again, which he supposed was a good thing based on what was to come. Princess Ella had married her prince just last month, and he’d stated his price as being her young. Once she became with child, which would assuredly be soon, it would only be a matter of months before he would find himself ‘tricked’ into imprisonment. Then he’d be well and truly alone until waking from the dark curse in the new land in the future. 

It was hard to say that it was for the best that he’d sent Belle on her way when he did, even if in only that respect. While true he wouldn’t feel the utter loss of regular human contact quite as much as if she’d still be pottering about his castle today, he would never forgive himself. He would miss her dearly, and would forever regret his mistreatment of her. He’d let the darkness take reign of him that day, allowed it to sway his thoughts to think the worst of her, and now, well, now she was gone from his life, forever. 

He still couldn’t quite believe that she was gone. He remembers vividly the day Regina let herself into his castle and laughed at his devastation when she informed him that his wonderful little Belle, was dead. She had gone home only to be tortured until she took her own life, just because of her former association with him. In other words, her death was his fault. He’d inadvertently killed is precious little maid, his darling girl, the flicker of light in his long dark life. He’d killed his True Love, and now he was to live with that.

He glanced up from his spinning in the direction of the pedestal that held his most precious possession, her chipped cup and felt his eyes blur with unshed tears. With a sharp inhale he bowed his head and let one fall for her. “To the heavens,” he said hoarsely, because surely if Belle was anywhere beyond life it’d be there. “I’m sorry, Belle.” That was all he could say, and all he ever dared to when his emotions surfaced like this. He stood from his stool with the intention of getting some sleep for once, but the universe apparently had other plans. 

“Rumplestiltksin!” A familiar low tone sounded as the doors separating the foyer from the great hall fell open. The spinner cursed under his breath and quickly tried to compose himself as he had his back turned to the visitor. 

The prince strut forwards, around the grand table and stopped a mere few feet from the Dark One’s form. “Rumplestiltksin,” he stated again. “We need your help.” 

“You don’t say?” The imp tittered as he spun on his heel to face the other. “And here I thought you were just dropping by for a spot of tea!” He managed to produce a high-pitched giggle. Prince ‘Charming’ as he was dubbed, looked unimpressed if the roll of his eyes was anything to tell by. Rumple went on. “So what now? I thought you and your ‘twoo wuv’ were preparing for your happily ever after? Is there trouble in paradise, again?” 

“No,” The prince began. “For once Snow and I are fine. I’m here because we have an ally who’s been captured by The Evil Queen. We need to break them out.” 

Well, that was doable, but they’d broken others out of similar situations without his magic before. What was so special about this one? “I see…” he began, but he didn’t really, not yet. “What did you have in mind?” 

“We have reason to believe this person is being held as part of a plot. We need Regina to think the person has died, so that she doesn’t try to track them again.” Charming looked about, eyed the covered mirror in the corner and nodded to himself, as if reassuring that their plotting was safe from being discovered. “I thought that since you are the most powerful magician in the lands, your magic may be strong enough to fool her.” 

“Ah.” Now he saw it in a new light. This ally of theirs, whoever they were was surely better on their side than to be used by the Queen. Rumplestiltskin thought very quickly of the future plans. Nothing especially untoward was meant to happen to them until Regina’s crashing of their wedding with promises of the curse. But he should know better than to suspect the Evil Queen to sit idly. He supposed he was meant to squander this plan of hers, and now that he was thinking ahead, there would more than likely be a few other preparations to be placed in the coming months that he’d been blind to before. Drat!. “That, I am capable of. What type of prison is your friend trapped in?” He asked beginning to pace around the other man as he thought.

“A tower, very tall, heavily guarded.” The prince disclosed. 

Rumple paused mid-step. Oh, the universe must love to torture him. He was about to save someone’s life by having them throw themselves from a tower. He only wished he could’ve save Belle in such a way. Quickly acting as if his halting was not because of emotional distress, he grinned and clapped his hands. “I think I have just the thing! Now let’s see, what are you willing to pay?” 

——

Belle stood before the window, forearms resting on the sill as she looked out over the night sky. The inky blackness was lightening near the horizon indicating it would soon be dawn. She’d had another long, worry filled, sleepless night. One week of waiting hadn’t been too bad but now it was drawing close to two and she’d gotten no other word from he would-be saviours. It was the twelfth night since she received the notice that help would be coming and absolutely nothing! She knows they told her to be patient, but it was difficult to be patient when you weren’t entirely certain you’d live to see the next day. 

She sighed, looking to the stars. She eyed the brightest one. It was said that star was linked to Reul Ghorm, the head of fairies. Rumple hated fairies, Belle remembered, and he had good reason, she supposed, what with who his mother was and all. Belle however had nothing really against them, aside from distaste in the way they’d never helped her before or that their prices were often too steep but maybe she could make one simple wish? Just a wish that help would come sooner. 

Before she could fully entertain the thought or speak a single word she heard a tinkling sound behind her. She turned in the direction of the door to see two little glass vials rolling in from underneath. She hurried over and scooped them up. The Huntsman’s hushed voice travelled through the wooden barrier. “I wish you luck.” 

“Thank you.” She whispered back before hurrying to her little bed to examine her goods. 

In one vile was a thick black potion, the other was filled one third of the way with small bronze coloured tablets that looked almost metallic. There was a thin scrap of paper wrapped around the second with twine. She pulled it free, and unrolled it to read what it said. There was two different hands on this letter. The second was merely the looping script from the first tiding. The first was clearly distinct however still an elegant cursive. She thought she recognized it from somewhere, as it seemed very familiar to her, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on where she’d ever seen it. 

She read the first person’s tiding. “I understand you are in need of a great escape! Granted is the following:

‘Bones Of Bronze’- Take one for every story the tower is tall for best results. Pills will make the body resilient to damage for a day after usage. Activates thirty minutes after swallowing.

‘Quietus For Quick’- Drink before jumping. Potion imitates death for twelve hours. Don’t worry, you’ll live.” 

Strong magic, obviously. Belle thought as she nodded to herself. It seemed to her that she was to take the tablets so that she could fall from the window and survive impact with the ground, and the potion as mentioned would make her appear dead. So the plan was to trick the Queen. Belle sincerely hoped this magic was strong enough to achieve the goal. Her eyes jumped to the second hand.

“We will send men to collect your body at noon. The Queen should have declared you dead by that time. We will see to you when you awake.”

Noon. That was roughly seven hours from now, and Quietus lasted for twelve. If she jumped within the hour she would be awake and free before twilight. She opened the vial full of tablets and went back over to the window. One for every story the meagre instructions had said, but how many stories was the tower? She would guess the main castle had three or four, and the tower was probably three or so taller than the castle, it being not quite double as tall as far as she could tell. She spilled seven tablets into her palm, than an eighth just to be safe. She’d hate to wake up to find she’d taken too little. She swallowed them two at a time until they were gone and tossed the vial out and away from the tower, watching as it fell into a group of small trees. She then began to pace. Thirty minutes. She had to wait thirty more minutes and then she was free. 

——

Regina was not much a fan of breakfast, preferring a simple cup of tea in the morning as opposed to the platter of fresh cut fruits, cheeses, and savoury meats her cook had sent up to her that morning, however that still didn’t mean she liked it being disrupted by a bumbling trio of her dark knights.

“Your Majesty!” One called as the three of them burst into her chambers. “Your Majesty we have urgent-“

“What?!” She hissed at them. “Can’t you see I’ve just barely opened my eyes!” 

They all seemed to flinch and she took pleasure in their fear. Another of them spoke, what was his name again? Dorian? Donatello? Bah- who cared? At this rate he’d have no need for a name by the end of the hour. “Y-your majesty, apologies for disturbing you, but… you see… the girl, prisoner, she ah…. She…”

She growled with a roll of her eyes. One issue with being feared was that the fearful lost ability to speak coherently, apparently. “Well?! Out with it!” She demanded. 

The third one stepped up and spoke where his fellow idiots had failed. “The woman locked in the tower, we’ve found her dead, Your Majesty.” 

The Queen blinked in surprise. She hadn’t expected the brazen little bookworm to kick the bucket less than a year into her confinement. She’d been the Dark one’s maid after all, Regina thought the girl would’ve had to have been built of stronger bricks for that kind of life. She ceased stirring her cup and sipped her brew, eyes downcast towards her morning meal with a frown. After a moment she stood, brushed off her skirts and turned to her knights. “Show me to the body.” 

Moments later Regina found herself standing at the base of the northeastern tower, crouched before a young woman’s form checking for signs of life. She felt no breath from the nose or lips, no pulse, and the girl was stiff and rapidly turning sickly pale. Although there was no clear sign of death-warranting damage the Queen knew a fall from the tower’s height would be more than enough to kill and there was no arguing that the girl had jumped. 

Something itched at the back of her mind, telling that something wasn’t right here, that the body should be more broken, but a quick scan only picked up a small trace of magic. Perhaps the girl had hoped to live through the jump by getting her hands on some form of armouring potion, but it was clear that she hadn’t accomplished such a goal. 

It was a sad sight in a way. Regina had hoped to have a bit more fun with her. She’d hoped to have been able to use her against Rumplestiltksin somehow, but it appeared her effort had all been for ruin. She sneered at that as she stood. She hated when things didn’t go as planned. All her hard work in capturing and keeping the girl alive for the past months had all been in vain. She allowed herself to kick the body in frustration before turning on her heel. “Well, now there’s just more truth in my tale.” She growled sardonically. “Take her to the pit. There’s a fire tonight.” 

The three knights nodded quickly as they hoisted the body up and began to carry her off towards the courtyard. 

A group of dwarves hidden in the bushes at the edge of the forest looked to each other with worry. The Queen taking the body into castle walls hadn’t been a part of the plan. How could they have overlooked the idea? They had to find a solution, fast.

——

Belle awoke in a pile of dead bodies in various states of decay. Some being new additions like herself and others having been rotting there for a few days. This was singlehandedly the most nightmarish situation she’d ever found herself a part of, and she’d been employed by the Dark One so that was really saying something! 

Her first thought was that the plan had worked. Regina had thought her dead! But quickly dread set in because she hadn’t been whisked off to safety by her saviours, no, she’d been tossed in a death ditch, and by the looks of the large stockpiles of timber as kindling surrounding the pit, she’d be getting burned alive sometime in the near future. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen.

Her heart stopped once more as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and she froze still, hoping to be overlooked as another one of the corpses, but she heard questionable sounds of movement from behind her and then suddenly she felt herself being hoisted up by a guardsman. It took all she had in her not to scream after she’d been caught playing dead in hopes of escaping. She’d expected the man lifting her to call for assistance but instead found herself being directed to ‘Stay stiff, don’t move.’ In a firm tone. She silently obeyed. 

The man carried her out of the courtyard and into a corridor, halting when another Knight called after him. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing with that body?” The other asked, suspicion thick in his tone as he came closer. Belle shut her eyes and focused all of her energy in appearing dead. 

“The Queen has new orders for this one.” The man carrying her stated calmly. “It’s the girl who threw herself from the tower if you’ve heard. Her majesty has decided to give her a… special treatment.” 

“I see…” the other said. Belle held her breath, in case the other was watching her. She was doomed, she could practically taste it. That might just be the lingering aftertaste of the Quietus potion, however. But still, she could sense it. She was doo- “Very well then!” The other knights said. “Sorry for the trouble, I hadn’t known.” Wait… really? It was that easy?

“Ah, it’s no trouble.” The one holding her waved off before continuing down the corridor. The other went back to work. They didn’t go very far, only a few more feet before ducking into a room where she was set down. “Alright, up with you. We’re low on time.” The man said as she sat herself up and looked around. There was another guards uniform laid out next to her. “Put that on.” He directed. “We’ve got to get out to the others before The Queen comes down to watch the cremation.” 

Belle nodded and started pulling on pieces of Armour. She decided not to waste time with pointless questions for now. It was obvious this man was here to help her. 

Moments later they were briskly stalking down corridors side by side. It was only after a few minutes of silence that Belle asked “Who are you?” 

They paused as a cross section to allow a group of black knights to walk by. “I speak not my name here.” He told her in a low tone. “Just know that I’m an ally.” Belle could understand that, and so she respected his wish. She didn’t ask anything more. 

After what seemed like an eternity but probably only surmised to ten minutes they exited the castle through a servants door near her tower. He lead her into the brush a ways until they met a group of seven shorter men. No, dwarves, Belle realized, and one of them she recognized. “Dreamy?” She questioned as she and the man who’d hauled her out of the castle removed their helmets. 

“Who?” The man next to her questioned, one brow raised up. Belle looked him over quickly, fair skin, short dirty-blond hair, blue eyes, and a strong beardless jaw. She narrowed her eyes, feeling as if she should know who he was. His voice was familiar, she’d heard it a few time in Rumple’s castle, she was sure. She just wasn’t sure of his name. Rumple didn’t allow her to interact with the people he dealt with.

The dark haired, bearded dwarf she knew as Dreamy stepped forwards. “It’s actually Grumpy now.” He stated, continuing only when she cocked her head to the side. “Let’s just say True Love didn’t work out for me, sister.” 

“Oh.” She stated with a frown. “I’m sorry…” she shrugged, gesturing behind her towards the Queen’s castle. “Adventuring didn’t end up working out well for me, so I guess we were both wrong then.” She joked awkwardly. 

“Yeah, I can see that.” The dwarf said, an uncharacteristic grin breaking out over his features. “C’mon, we gotta get you out of here. Snow wants to meet you.” 

Belle considered protesting, telling them she had someone she had to go back to, but she supposed finding Rumplestilskin and the Dark Castle could wait a little longer while she had another little adventure. She would like to meet the legendary ‘bandit’ of a fallen princess. Rumour had it there was a kingdom awaiting her rule, and Belle was interested it seeing that flourish.

——

Snow White turned out to be quite the woman. She was everything Belle could ever wish to be. Snow was strong, brave, kind and knowledgeable. She was an all around leader. The man who’d hauled her out of the body pit turned out to be Snow’s fiancé, Prince James ‘Charming’, which at first confused her because he he hadn’t come along with her and the dwarves to see Snow, but the other woman was quick to explain that he had a price to pay back to someone. Belle didn’t ask who, she felt the answer was fairly obvious, but didn’t want to have to explain how she would know. She had no idea how her new friends would react to hearing that she’d gone and fallen in love with the Dark One. Belle wondered if Rumple had been the supplier of the magic that helped her escape. If he was, had he known it was her he was saving? Probably, Rumple knew most things. She knew the script was familiar. She’d have to thank him once she made it home again. 

Belle also noted that Snow and Charming had a great circle of friends with the dwarves, Red and Granny among the occasional other and she greeted them each kindly. Belle brought up Mulan once, wondering if they might know her, but it didn’t seem they did. What a shame, she probably would’ve fit right in.

Belle stayed hidden out with them, keeping a low profile, jumping from village taverns to campsites in the woods for a little more than two weeks, she sat in when they gathered with others to plan their next move and stood off to the side when they conversed with fairies. The three of them carefully kept watch for the Queen and her knights in case they were looking for her, but nothing came up. One morning Belle awoke to overhear the couple mumbling over plans to take back their rightful rulings and capture the Queen.

“You want to imprison her?” She asked, voice a low whisper in the stillness of the dawn as she seated next to Snow and James on a log near the dying fire. The two jumped in surprise, having hot noticed their companion had awoke. 

Prince James nodded slowly. “Yes, we think it’d be for the best if we could.” 

Snow sighed, shaking her head “I’m not fond of the idea, but it’s the only way to stop her reign of terror! She’s murdering entire villages just because I’ve passed through them… it’s vile! We can’t let the darkness win, we have to stop her!” 

Belle chewed her lower lip. “I see… but you must know that that won’t be easy. Dark magic is… tricky, and she’s very good at wielding it.” 

The ex-princess agreed with her before letting slip a detail of their plan. “Fairy magic is trickier, and my mother was a friend of the Reul Ghorm. I’m hoping that she’ll be willing to help us.” 

Belle huffed an amused breath. “Yes, perhaps you could have them help but as you said, Fairy magic is trickier. All magic comes with a price, are you really willing to pay a fairy’s price?” 

Charming looked oddly at Belle. “Where did you hear that?” He asked. “That ‘All magic comes with a price’ thing?” 

The brunette sighed, shaking her head. “It’s not exactly a secret, it’s just the balance of nature, really.” 

“No, I mean, who told you that? Phrased in that way… please tell me you’ve never dealt with… him.” 

“Him?” Snow asked but quickly caught on. “The Dark One? James, you can’t be suggesting… no, Belle wouldn’t have need to go to him.” 

Another weary exhale. “His name is Rumplestiltskin, and you’re capable of speaking it as many times as you wish. The ‘three times and he shall appear’ rumour is just that.” 

“How do you know that for sure?” Snow asked warily. She didn’t ask how she would know him. Anyone who ever came to did so as a result of a deal. 

“He told me once.” She smiled fondly at the strange little memory. “Grumbled it, really as he dropped his blood-soaked breeches in my lap. It was a bittersweet moment.” 

“His breeches?!” Both royals asked in alarm. 

“You don’t mean to say-“ Snow began. 

Charming cut his fiancée off with a sharp starting “I didn’t know he dealt in… ah… well… favours.” That became awkward as he wasn’t sure how to complete the sentence. 

Belle only chuckled. “No, no, though I would’ve stilled agreed to the deal if that were the case. My price was very much worth it. We asked him to save our village from the ogres wars. In return he asked for me to be his caretaker. It was an ironic little twist, turning a Princess into a maid.” She giggled, shaking her head. “My father was outraged, but I wasn’t afraid. I agreed to go to the Dark Castle with him forever. However forever didn’t last long… he released me.” 

“But I thought the Dark One never breaks a deal?” Snow asked. “What happened to your village?” 

“Nothing that I know, I’m pretty sure they’re fine, though I don’t intend on going back to find out. Before I made my deal I was stuck arranged to marry a man I really didn’t like. I feel though as if Rumple just had a change of heart. He’s really not at dark as some of the rumours make him to be. He can be really sweet when he wants to be.” She smiled a sad, fond thing. “I was on my way back to him when the Queen captured me. I think she wanted to use me as leverage.”

“Would that have worked? Using you against him?” Snow asked, appearing confused. “Do you have light magic?” 

“No, something stronger. My kiss could break his curse and turn him back into an ordinary man. That’s why he sent me away, he doesn’t want his curse to be broken.” She shook her head “I don’t know why, I Imagine the price for such magic must be extremely taxing on his heart. He’s very solemn when he’s not not in the persona of the dealmaker.” 

“Wait…” Snow said. “You say that your kiss can break his curse, but wouldn’t that mean you and him share-“ 

“You’re the true love he lost?!” Charming interrupted. “He’s been mourning your absence!” 

Snow blinked thrice and turned to her betrothed. “When did you find that out? Is there something you haven’t told me?” She seemed amused. “I wasn’t aware you and he were so close.” 

Charming shrugged, reddening in the face. “We’re not its just… months ago when you were stuck under the sleeping curse he came to me with a deal rather than the other way around. He had bottled true love and wanted me to hide it within a dragon’s stomach to keep it safe in return for your location so I could wake you. I asked him what he knew of true love because it just seemed ridiculous to me that the Dark One would be so hung onto it. He told me he’d loved someone and when I asked what happened he went off on a tangent that true love needed to be protected and can slip away if your not careful. He seemed… off that day.” 

Belle gasped. “Oh that bitch!” She swore uncharacteristically. “The Queen must have went and told him something bad had happened to me. She wants him weakened, must have thought that would do it… Oh poor Rumple! Now I really must get back to him. He’s hurting!” She stood quickly and began to search for her few meagre possessions, a wallet with a few coins, a knife, a bag with a change of clothes.

It was as she was rolling up her bedroll that snow halted her with a pale hand on her shoulder. “Wait, you’re not well prepared to go out on your own just yet. Stay with us just a few more days, we’ll get you’ll need for the journey.”

Belle sighed. She really wanted to get back to Rumplestiltskin as soon as possible, to reassure him that she was alright, to properly apologize for what she’d tried to do, and hopefully get an apology in return. She needed to have his company back in her life, but she supposed she needed to get to the dark castle alive for that to happen, and from their current location such a trip would take a few days on horseback, and probably a couple weeks on foot. With what she currently possessed she’d likely die of starvation, or thirst, maybe illness if the weather continued to worsen, but most likely at the hands of a true beast. Snow White had a point, she could use some more materials. “You’re right.” She sighed. “Just a few more days, but then I really need to be going.” 

——

A few days turned out to be a few months in actuality. There was a war raging on between Snow, Charming and their allies and the Evil Queen and King George by the time Belle was prepared enough to slip away. She was farther yet from Rumple’s castle than she had been that day she’d originally planned to leave and she had no horse, but she was determined to get there quickly. She’d mapped out the quickest and easiest routes along with alternates in case she ran into trouble. She now carries a sword, knife and a small crossbow with her. Her wallet was a little heavier than it had been before, and her pack now held a few days rations along with warmer clothing, a few informational books and a good sized canteen. She could make the trip now, and she would get home to her true love no matter what. 

Unfortunately for her her trip didn’t go quite as planned on multiple occasions. She found herself meeting a variety of people in a variety of places needed help with a variety of things. She found herself on her fair share of odd magical escapades. Slaying nuisance beasts for villagers in need, trapping a creature or two, or ten, to reason with them in hopes they’d cease whatever it had been they’d been doing to cause distress. She attended the odd party, ball, or get together to help women find love, or escape distasteful suitors, and frequently helped people find antidotes or solutions to curses. By the time the Dark Castle was within view it had been another four months and she was well and rightfully exhausted. Although happy that she managed to have herself a handful of amazing adventures, she was very glad to be home and able to reunite with her true love. 

But once again, fate wasn’t on her side. When she entered the Dark Castle she found no recent trace of Rumplestiltskin. Both his wheel and his workroom, each of which he frequented daily, were covered in a layer of dust. The shelves that once contained priceless magical artifacts were ransacked and looted, thieves having came and grabbed whatever they could. One thing remained untouched and unscathed. Sitting upon a pedestal in the wrecked Great Hall, a single chipped cup. 

Rumple wasn’t there and hadn’t been for some time, Belle deduced after looking around for a day. She wondered if something awful had happened to him, but there wasn’t a thing in this world she knew of that could harm the Dark One. Belle decided after three days of wandering around and wondering to herself of his fate that she would stay in the Dark Castle until his return, because surely, one day he had to come back.

And then after many moons of dusting and sweeping, of scrubbing and tinkering with broken objects, of preparing the castle for her love’s return, she realized he would never. She watched anxiously as the magic fog descended upon the castle and herself. She coughed and wheezed as it filled her lungs. Then everything went black. 

When she awoke she had no idea where she was. The area was strange, this land very different than the one she knew. She found herself curled up in the dirt next to strange metal bins and surrounded by a series of closely knit buildings. 

Oh and there was a strange man staring at her. Slight build, a cane in hand, shoulder-length hair the colour of straw, wearing the most peculiar clothing- ‘a suit’ her foggy brain whispered as if everything in this world was supposed to make some sort of sense. 

“Hello, there. Do tell me, is it very comfortable snoring ‘round back of me shop?” And he shared a voice with her love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> If you have any questions about this AU, feel free to leave them in the comments! 
> 
> Also for those of you wanting more... I may be working on the next adaptation as you read this one... shhh... it’s a secret.


End file.
